The invention is based on a fuel injection pump as revealed hereinafter. In an injection pump of this kind, such as that known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 24 03 082.8, a starting lever is actuated by the governor sleeve and can be coupled via a starting spring with an adjusting lever, and the quantity adjusting member of the fuel injection pump is articulated onto this starting lever. After the starting lever has come to rest on the adjusting lever, the governor sleeve functions counter to the force of an adjustable governor spring and controls the quantity of fuel to be injected, the quantity being effected via the fuel quantity adjusting member. The chamber enclosed between the governor sleeve and the piston communicates with the fuelfilled suction chamber of the fuel injection pump, so that the governor sleeve is easily displaceable.
In the known fuel injection pump, an increased starting quantity is established with this apparatus at the outset position of the governor sleeve. Depending on the design of the starting spring, this increased starting quantity is eliminated shortly before the idling rpm is attained, in that the governor sleeve causes the starting lever to come to rest on the adjusting lever. However, in some engines, interruption of the smooth, jerk-free operation of the engine occurs at the transition from the starting enrichment to idling operation.